The Power to Talk to Babies
by celrock
Summary: This is the story of how Nell got her powers, to understand young infants and toddlers, from birth to age three, before they're able to be understood by older kids and adults. A story request for theblindwriter95, I hope you enjoy it!


Author's Note: This story here is a request for theblindwriter95, and I sincerely apologize for taking over a fortnight to get this story released. Between a bad case of writer's block, distractions from my neighbors, and over the weekend, suffering from a day-and-a-half without any heat, leaving me shivering and barely able to survive for five minutes at a time unless I was wrapped up beneath a blanket on my futon, well, as you can see, a lot got in my way in terms of allowing me to finally complete this story, and for that, I sincerely apologize. However, now that I think I know how I want this story to go, let's get started, and, I hope you enjoy it!

The Power to Talk to Babies

Summary: This is the story of how Nell got her powers, to understand young infants and toddlers, from birth to age three, before they're able to be understood by older kids and adults. A story request for theblindwriter95, I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Rugrats, Madeline, and Sofia the First, they're the property of their original creators. I only own any OC's you don't recognize, like my OC Zack, while Peter is owned by TCKing12, Rosie is owned by Nairobi-harper, and Nell and Sabrina are owned by theblindwriter95.

It was a typical Saturday for the bulk of the characters. Peter was watching the toddlers of Tommy and Dil Pickles, Phil and Lil DeVille, Chuckie and Kimi Finster, and Zack Wehrenberg, while their parents, and Zack's aunt in his case, all had jobs to go do that day, or erronds to run, seeing it was one of their only free days out of the week to take care of them, and sometimes, erronds are easier done without children around. Also, Stu and Didi were getting ready to go away for a week to Illinois. There was a parenting and child psychologists conference that Didi wanted to attend in Springfield, and during the same week, an inventor's convention was going on in Chicago, which Stu was interested in attending as well, so they figured, why not take this trip together, as a way to get a break from the kids, attend the events they wanted to attend, and little did they know, that a new and upcoming princess of Enchancia, would soon had an interesting week ahead. Of course, Stu and Didi didn't know this at the time, as they planned on leaving Peter to watch Tommy and Dil, since other than his annual Valentine's Day party, he had nothing else major going on that week.

"You sure you'll be all right Peter?" Didi called from the passenger seat of Stu's car, as Stu put the last couple of suitcases into the trunk.

"Don't worry Didi, I've watched your boys plenty of times before, I'm sure I have everything under control. You and Stu have a good time at your meetings, and we'll see you late in the evening next Saturday night." Peter called after them, as Stu waved, and got into the driver's seat of the car.

They had already told Tommy and Dil goodbye before loading up the car, as Peter arrived while they were eating breakfast, and shortly afterwards, Betty, Kira, and Celeste had dropped off their kids and nephew respectively for the day, which, Peter was fine watching, nearly forgetting that he had an important meeting to attend to in Enchancia. However, he figured the toddlers wouldn't mind spending the day there, especially Tommy, since he had learned of his recent crush, Sabrina O'Mally, better known now as Princess Sabrina, who he'd get a chance at seeing.

"Bye Peter!" Stu called from the car as he started it up.

"Goodbye Stu!" Peter called, as Stu and Didi backed out of the driveway, disappearing out of sight.

Peter returned to inside the house, where all of the kids were having fun, playing with Tommy's infamous green ball with the blue stripe and orange star on either side of the stripe in the living room. He realized that he needed to get the kids ready to go, as his limo would be there to pick everybody up in half an hour, so he entered the living room, and whistled to get the kids' attention. They all stopped and stared up at Peter to see what he wanted.

"Kids! Well, Tommy and Dil's mom and dad are off on their trips for the next week, so as you know, you'll be seeing a lot of me, as I'll be in charge at Tommy and Dil's house, like what's happened several times in the past." Peter explained.

"So what are we gonna do now Peter?" Chuckie asked.

"Well, I have an important meeting with King Rolland in Enchancia, so how would you kids like to join me, and get to spend a day playing with Princess Sofia, Sabrina, and Madeline?" Peter asked.

All of the kids jumped up and down in excitement over getting to go to their castle, Tommy's face was especially beaming with excitement, as his cheeks blushed a rosie shade of pink.

"Well, I'll take that as a yes! Let's get Dil into some fresh pull-ups, I suggest everybody here go use the bathroom, and soon, we'll be on our way." Peter said, walking over and picking up Dil, while the rest of the toddlers went and used the bathroom.

A little while later, Peter's limo had arrived, everybody had piled inside, and they were heading off to the castle of Enchancia. It was during this ride to Enchancia that Tommy noticed he wasn't feeling quite right, but not wishing to spoil his day with Sabrina or his friends and younger brother, he kept his feelings to himself, as he was feeling slightly warm and noticing a twinge of a headache coming on. Before everyone knew it, they were in Enchancia, and entering the gates of the castle.

"We're here! We're here!" Kimi cried excitedly, seeing the castle come into view out her window.

"Yes Kimi we are." Peter said, as the limo came to a complete stop, and everybody piled out of the vehicle.

The toddlers lined up behind Peter, who led them up to the castle gates, where servants met them, and escorted them inside. Shortly after they were inside, King Rolland came out to greet them.

"King Peter Albany of the Confederacy, we've been expecting you. And I see you've brought some of your younger friends to play with my children today." King Rolland said.

"Yes I did." Peter replied.

Rolland turned to Baylwick.

"Baylwick, please take these young toddlers up to the playroom while I see to having my meeting with Peter. Also, please have Hellen come downstairs, as it's time for me to present her with her first, Villagers Internship." Rolland said.

"Right away your hiness." Baylwick said, approaching the young toddlers, who were very familiar with him from the last time they came to the castle to attend a birthday party for Sofia sometime ago. However, Peter knew that very often on the weekends, Rosie would call Tommy on his iPhone to talk to him, so just in case it were to happen today while he was at his meeting, he gave the phone over to Baylwick, and told him to be his secretary for the day, and if he received a Facetime call from a Rosie Hall out of Boston, Massachusetts, to give the phone to Tommy, and reminded him that Tommy was the young boy with purple hair. Baylwick accepted this request, taking the phone from Peter, and the day proceeded, with what hoped to be a relatively smooth day, little did anybody know what kind of day lay ahead for the gang, in particular, the toddlers and Enchancia princesses, other than Amber, as she and James were out for the day, shopping and attending flying derby lessons with their mother, Queen Miranda, while Sofia had a potions lesson later that morning with Sedrik.

Baylwick escorted the toddlers to the playroom that was also Sabrina and Madeline's bedroom to play, and luckily, at the time, Sofia was in there, playing house with Sabrina and Madeline.

"Girls, you have visitors." Baylwick said, as they all looked up from their pretend tea party they were having at the time with their dolls to see that their friends from Yucaipa, California had arrived.

Sabrina blushed a huge smile as she ran up to Tommy to give him a big hug, while all of the other kids crowded around the floor where a picnic blanket was spread out, along with a pretend tea set.

"Ooh! Are we sipping make believe tea like my cousins from the ocean do?" Lil asked.

"Yeah we are! You have cousins from the ocean?" Madeline asked.

"Yeah, me and Lillian do. Their names are, uh, Hedley and Smelly." Phil said.

Madeline laughed, as she had never heard of anybody before having the name Smelly, not realizing that Phil was actually pronouncing his cousin's name wrong, it was in actuality, Smedley.

"Hey! What's so funny Madeline?" Phil asked.

"You have a cousin named Smelly? That's funny! I bet he always needs to take baths." Madeline said in between fits of laughter.

"She does not, or was Smelly a he, I can't member now, but Hedley and Smelly did seem to mind me and Lillion smelling and dressing alike. They may be twins like me and Lillian, but let's just say when we metted them a while back, it wasn't all fun and games at firstest." Phil said.

"I see." Madeline said, as everybody sat down and had themselves some make believe tea and made small talk, as even Sofia could understand all of the toddlers, including Dil, who was the only one at this point who couldn't be understood by most adults yet, thanks to him only being two-years-old at the time, while Baylwick went to see if Hellen was ready to meet with her father and the king of the Confederacy.

"Miss Princess Hellen, your father would like to see you in his throne room." Baylwick called.

Hellen was finishing up in her private bathroom, changing her pad once again that day, seeing she was once again, on her time of the month.

"I'm coming I'm coming." Hellen said, a bit impatiently, as she would have preferred to be left alone on the first day of her cycle, but knew when her father wanted to see her, along with a king from another land, it had to be important, so as miserable as she felt, she wasn't about to argue.

The fourteen-year-old princess gritted her teeth, put on a clean gown, a dark blue one that would be less likely to show stains, in the event this meeting took a while, and went out into the hall to meet with Baylwick, who led her downstairs to her father and Peter, who were just making small talk with one another, until she arrived.

"Princess Hellen has arrived." Baylwick said, as she went into the room and took a seat in one of the blue comfy chairs, and her favorite one no doubt.

"Thank you Baylwick." Rolland said, as he left the room and Rolland cleared his throat, turning his attention to his oldest daughter.

"Now Hellen dear, you're new around here, so you don't quite understand how things work." Rolland said.

"I understand just fine." Hellen started to say, a bit annoyed that she was once again, being lectured by her new father, before Rolland cut her off and continued to speak.

"Hellen, as a princess, it is your duty, to perform what is called, a Villager's Internship. These are performed by all princes and princesses of Enchancia, for one week to one month each year between their thirteenth and twenty-first birthdays. Each year, they will take on a different occupation of a job that is done mainly by a villager, that is, a person who is not of royalty, and during this time, you will be keeping a journal of your experiences, telling me and your mother and the entire court, who will be reading your journal, what you did, and what you learned from the experience." King Rolland said.

"But I was a villager up until you took me in, why do I have to do this job?" Hellen asked.

"Because, you are now a princess. You are now of royalty, and as future queen of this fine kingdom, it is important that you understand what villagers do, and what better way to learn about this, than by experience?" King Rolland said.

"But…" Hellen started to say, before her father walked up to her, lay a firm hand on her shoulder, and continued.

"You know, your younger sister Sofia wasn't always a princess since birth. Like you, she was once a villager. So was her mother, as Queen Miranda is in fact, my second wife, but in another six years, your seven-year-old sister will have to undergo the same thing you're doing, starting sometime after her thirteenth birthday." Rolland said.

Hellen let out a sigh, realizing now that she would have no way out of this, so decided she'd better follow through with her right of passage, if it was a stepping stone to her future of making her a better queen when it became time.

"Okay father, so what will my first job be?" Hellen asked.

"Well, while you'll take on a different job each year, each being different, and testing your skills, we usually have the first job be based around a skill you're good at. For example when it comes time for Sofia to take on the job, she seems to have a way with animals. She might work for a week at a petting zoo or a bird sanctuary or something, but I've noticed that you've been babysitting a lot, and do an excellent job of caring for your younger sisters, those being, Sabrina and Madeline. And Peter here tells me that his good friends, mister Stu and Didi Pickles are away for the week attending some conference or convention or something, leaving him to watch over their sons, Tommy and Dil. Given the circumstances, and seeing that your sisters attend school currently in the same town where they live, how would you, Princess Hellen, along with your sisters, Sabrina and Madeline, like to go spend a week with Peter and his younger friends at the home of Stu and Didi Pickles, and have a week of twenty-four seven babysitting, be your first job in the world of villager internships?" Rolland asked.

Hellen's face beamed with delight as she got really excited about this news.

"Oh father, I'd love to!" Hellen cried.

"I'll be there to help you Hellen, and give you pointers along the way, but you and I will be equally sharing the work of babysitting, and watching Tommy and Dil, along with your younger sisters over the week. And each night, I will oversee that you keep the diary asked by your father of your experience." Peter said, as Rolland rummaged through a drawer in his desk, and brought out a little yellow spiral notebook and sparkly purple pen, which he handed to his oldest daughter.

"Good luck." Rolland said, handing the notebook and pen to Hellen.

"I won't let you down father." Hellen said, skimming through the notebook, which looked to be a fairly normal notebook, several sheets of white blanked lined paper, and on the inside of the front cover, she took the pen and wrote her name.

"Now, Peter and I need to discuss some other legal, king to king things that must be kept confidential, so why don't you see to getting packed and helping out with the toddlers today as a way to start your internship, while Peter and I discuss other important things that are matters for just the two of us now." Rolland said, as Hellen stood up, clutching her pen in her left hand and her notebook under her left arm, leaving his throne room, as she headed upstairs to start packing bags for herself, Sabrina and Madeline.

At least while in future years, she may have to take on jobs she might not like so much, her first one would be something she was relatively good at, little did she know she might have some challenges along the way.

Meanwhile, during her meeting with Peter and her father, her younger sisters, those being, Sofia, Sabrina and Madeline, had taken Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Zack, Kimi, and Dil all out into the royal gardens, where it was a bright, beautiful sunny day, to play and get some fresh air. It was at this time when Tommy's symptoms started worsening slightly, as he let out a sneeze, getting Chuckie's attention.

"Bless you Tommy, you okay?" Chuckie asked.

"Yeah Chuckie I'm fine." Tommy said, letting out another sneeze.

Of course, Chuckie knew he wasn't fine, as while he himself was known to sneeze a lot, he suffered from allergies. However, Tommy didn't, so if he started sneezing, that meant he was getting sick, but he decided to take his word for it, figuring maybe it was nothing. After all, he saw how his friend was looking at Sabrina, and he probably didn't want to worry her or Dil, or even him, so he didn't say anything more, as the gang all played a game of tag in the garden. While it wasn't super warm that day, Tommy was feeling hot after running for a little while.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm feeling really hot." Tommy said, collapsing near a tree after tagging Phil to catch his breath.

"Don't feel that hot to me." Phil said, as Baylwick came out with Peter's iPhone, approaching Tommy over by the tree.

"Phone call for young Thomas." Baylwick said, handing the phone to Tommy.

Right then, as soon as he saw the picture of the small three-year-old girl wearing a purple dress with pink hair, he knew who it had to be, and his face lit up, blushing a smile in her direction. Little did he know that Sabrina, who was coming over to see if he was okay based on his feeling hot comment, would see the whole thing.

"Hi Tommy." Rosie said on the Facetime call.

"Hi Rosie." Tommy said.

At that moment, an angry Sabrina marched up to the phone, snatched it out of Tommy's hand, and glared angrily at Rosie on the screen. Rosie, being surprised by seeing a new face she didn't recognize on the screen of her sister's iPad, wasn't sure what to think of this little girl, as she had never met her before.

"Hey! Who are you?" Sabrina asked.

"I'm Rosie, I'm Tommy's girlfriend." Rosie replied.

Sabrina's face went red with anger upon hearing this.

"You take that back. Didn't Tommy tell you about me? Princess Sabrina O'Mally?" Sabrina snapped.

"Uh… No." Rosie replied, shaking her head.

"Well, I'm his girlfriend now, so no more calling Tommy when I'm around, got it?" Sabrina asked.

"Shows how much you know, I've been Tommy's girlfriend since we were two, or rather, since I was nearly two, and we had our firstest Valentime's day together. I metted him after my grandma died and I learndid he lived behind her backyard." Rosie said.

"Oh yeah? If you're Tommy's girlfriend, then tell me something I don't know." Sabrina said.

"Well, I can tell you he had difficulty giving up his bottle as a baby, just as I had a hard time giving up sucking on pacifiers. We've also both had to dress up as the opposite gender to help our parents or grandparents win something they wanted in some contest. I dressed up as a little boy to try to help my mommy win us a vacation, while Tommy dressed up as a girl to win his grandpa some fishing boat or something. And oh yeah, we both went through a period of time when we both preferred to go around nakie, learning the hard way that wearing clothes was apportant." Rosie said.

"Okay, okay, so you obviously know more about Tommy than I do, as I didn't know about any of that stuff, or at least, he never toldid me those stories." Sabrina said.

By this time, Tommy was growing annoyed, not appreciating this brawl between his two sweethearts, but they were at each other's throats so quickly, there was no room for him to speak.

"Where do you live anyways?" Sabrina asked.

"I live in a place called Boston, which, Tommy has been to visit me. He came to my birpday lastest year. Peter brought him." Rosie said.

"I see." Sabrina said.

"And I even helped rescue him in washing machine DC after he was hurted by some mean kid droppers." Rosie said.

"Well I get to play with Tommy most days after school, and I go to kindergarten with his cousin Angelica and friend Susie, try to beat that. I, unlike you, who can only sit there on your phone, and tell stories of your babyish past, can actually do things with Tommy, things you'll never do, because you're too far away to have a real relationship with my boy." Sabrina argued.

"We can too do things together, so stop it!" Rosie screamed.

"You stop it!" Sabrina screamed back, about ready to throw the phone across the garden.

"No you stop it! And shows how much you know. I talk to Tommy on my sister's iPad." Rosie shouted back.

By this time, just as Sabrina had raised Peter's phone in the air, about ready to aim it at a mud puddle across the garden, Tommy knew he had to do something, or else Sabrina would get in serious trouble with Peter for sure for breaking his phone.

"You guys!" Tommy screamed, but before he could say another word, he started having a massive coughing fit, causing him to collapse to the grass, causing both girls to stop quarreling and feeling worried for their friend.

"I knew it, Tommy likes you and won't tell me cuz he don't wanna hurt my feelings. He was sick with some virus when I metted him lastest year, and now, looks like he's sick, and attracted to you. How dare you make a move on him." Rosie argued, but Sabrina was no longer listening, looking over at Tommy, who was coughing something terrible, unable to stop.

Sabrina patted his back, but that didn't seem to help, so dropping the phone in the grass, she ran off to her big sister Sofia to get help.

"Sofia! Something's wrong with Tommy! You've gots to help us!" Sabrina cried.

"Okay." Sofia said, as she finished helping Kimi water some flowers in her garden.

"You're doing a great job watering these flowers Kimi." Sofia said.

"Thanks Sofia!" Kimi cried excitedly, handing the watering can back to Sofia, who placed it down in the grass and went with Sabrina over to the sick child.

"Oh my!" Sofia said, as she and Sabrina helped Tommy up to his feet, who had stopped coughing at this point.

Remembering what their mommy or in Sabrina's case, her big sister Nell would do when they would start showing signs of being sick, Sofia put a hand on Tommy's forehead.

"Goodness Tommy, you do feel warm. We'd better take you inside and have you go lie down.

"Fine! Let Sabrina take care of you, see if I care." Rosie snapped, crossing her arms, her face appearing angry in a jealous rage on the screen of Peter's iPhone.

"But Rosie, I…" Tommy started to say, before he let out a sneeze and a cough, unable to finish speaking, as Sofia led him inside the castle.

Sabrina picked up Peter's iPhone and followed after them.

"Can't we both be friends with Tommy?" Sabrina asked.

"No! I metted him firstest, so you leave him alone, got it!" Rosie asked.

"No! He's sick and as a princess, it's my job to help him feel better, whether you like it or not." Sabrina protested.

"Well then, you tell Tommy that we're through!" Rosie screamed.

"No, you tell Tommy you're through." Sabrina said.

"Rosie, is everything okay in here?" Mary asked in the distance.

"My sister's coming I've gotta go, but I'll be back, and when I return, we'll see who's the better girlfriend for Tommy." Rosie said.

"In your dreams." Sabrina muttered, as the Facetime call ended, and an angry Rosie went off to confide in her big sister, while Sabrina placed Peter's iPhone in her dress pocket, and ran off to catch up with Sofia, who had Tommy lying down on one of the vacated beds in the palace, as Baylwick helped take his temperature, and she read him a story out of the big book of fairy tales, the same one that Nell would read from to Sabrina and Madeline every night before bed.

She was reading him the story of Billy Goats Gruff, and she was now on to the story of Paul Bunnyon when Sabrina entered the room, looking about ready to cry, unsure of what to do at this point. Of course, Sofia got so carried away at trying to help Baylwick take care of Tommy, that she completely missed her potions lesson.

Sedrik on the other hand, noticed that Sofia was running late, so left his potions room to see what was up. He got up to the floor where the bedrooms were, where he overheard her voice, reading a story out loud. He peered into the room where she was, noticing the young toddler next to her in bed, looking quite pale in the face.

" _I knew it! My potions apprentice is too busy, caring for a sick baby villager, wasting precious potions time. Well, I'll show her. I'll make sure she wishes she had never wasted her time caring for some sick child, who's not even of royalty._ " Sedrik thought to himself, rolling his eyes, as he headed down to the kitchen, where he smelled the cooks preparing some chicken noodle soup.

"Sedrik, coming to get some lunch early?" A cook asked.

"Actually I smelled chicken noodle soup and was wondering what was going on?" Sedrik asked.

"Well, it was recently brought to our attention by Baylwick that we have a sick child in the castle, and were asked to make some up for him to help the young child feel better." The cook replied.

"Allow me to deliver the soup to the young child." Sedrik lied, as the cook handed him a cup of the chicken noodle soup and a spoon.

"Very well then." The cook said, attending to the pizza squares he was making up for the rest of the kids who had come for the day, as well as Sofia, Sabrina, and Madeline, since on weekends, they were allowed to get special fun kid treats for their lunches, especially if they had been good all week.

Sedrik of course had other plans, as he carried the cup of chicken noodle soup to his potions room, and got to work on turning it into something to possibly ruin the lives of anybody who dared take a bite.

"Now, what's that potion to make a person younger, until they reach, expiration." Sedrik asked himself, looking through his spell books, until he found what he was looking for.

After reading through the instructions to himself and mixing several chemicals together, he finally had a blue liquid, prepared to mix in with the soup, making this lunch for the sick soul, very unpleasant. Little did he know that he would not only end up casting a spell on Tommy, but while he thought he might also be casting his spell on Sofia, seeing she was involved with caring for the young child, he had no idea who else would be effected. Once the potion was good and mixed into the soup, in such a way that nobody could even see it, he took the cup of soup back downstairs to the cooks, stating that he had a potions emergency that came up, to feed it to the young sick child come lunch time, which was less than ten minutes away at this point. The cook obeyed and it was a matter of minutes, before the fun, or rather, disaster, began.

The bell went off, signaling meal time for the minors in the castle. Everybody stopped what they were doing to sit down in the royal dining room and be fed their lunch. Just as expected, Nell was there to help feed the kids, since Peter was still busy with the king, and while technically, he, too, was a minor, as he was a fourteen-year-old king, he would be dining separately with Rolland later on. Pizza squares were served to everybody except Tommy, who stared at the cup of chicken noodle soup that was placed before him, feeling sick, but most importantly, left out, similar to how he recalled feeling that time he went to Rosie's and had to eat foods other than everybody else post getting his stomach bug.

" _But I haven't throwed up, why do I gots soup?_ " Tommy thought to himself, as he continued to stare at the cup in confusion.

For all he knew, he had a cold, not a tummy bug, so there was no reason why he couldn't have pizza squares like everybody else, but he felt too sick to retaliate, just as Nell came over to check on him, noticing he hadn't eaten a bite of his soup.

"Tommy? Aren't you going to eat some soup?" Nell asked.

"Uh uh." Tommy muttered in a tiny voice, shaking his head.

"I bet it's yummy!" Nell said, picking up a spare spoon off of the table, not wishing to have Tommy eat after her, even though she wasn't sick, as she dipped it into the bowl, and took a bite of the soup, hoping to inspire him to try some too.

"Mmmm!" Nell said, swallowing the bite of soup in her mouth.

Tommy, noticing this, then looking over across the table at where Sabrina was sitting, realized he'd better not start a scene in front of her, especially if he didn't want her to think less of him. Even though he wasn't sure who he liked more, her or Rosie, he also didn't want Rosie to possibly find out from Sabrina about his little outburst, she might not like him no more either, so reluctantly, as miserable as he felt, not to mention, confused by everything that he had witnessed that day, between his two crushes fighting over him, growing sick, and everything else, he figured he'd better eat the soup with no further questions, and at that moment, he picked up his spoon and started eating it, just as Nell, who had been watching him, noticed a funny feeling come over her.

"Nice job! See? Isn't it…" Nell started to say, before this funny tingling feeling all over her body, caught her off guard.

"What's wrong Nell?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah Nell, is red pee-pee time getting to you again?" Madeline asked.

"Uh, yes and no. I'm feeling, funny. I think I'm going to, head to my room for a while." Nell said, signaling for Baylwick to come wach over the table, while she ran up to her room, feeling worried and embarrassed by her sister Madeline's comment.

Of course, none of the Rugrats were familiar with red pee-pee time, to which Zack turned to Madeline and asked about it.

"Uh, Madeline, no offense, but pee-pee is yellow, not red. What's this, red pee-pee time you're talking about?" Zack asked.

"Well my sister Nell, she goes through this thing sometimes called red pee-pee time. It's where she wets her pants and her dresses, only the pee-pee comes out all red. It also makes her very cranky when it happens, and I'm wondering if maybe it's blood and it's pee-pee mixed in with a boo boo, cuz she always complains of her tummy hurting too when it happens, and don't wanna play or nothing." Madeline explained.

"Oh, I see." Zack replied, eating another pizza square off of his plate, just as Tommy finished the last bite of soup in his bowl.

Just then, he started to notice a feeling of tingling all over his body.

"Uh, you guys, I think, I've, gots to go lie down too." Tommy said, getting up from the table.

"Are you sure you're all right Tommy?" Chuckie asked worriedly, but didn't get an answer from his best friend, so climbed down from his chair to follow him back upstairs.

No sooner was his three-year-old friend climbing the stairs, when it happened, right before Chuckie's eyes. Tommy shrunk down to the size of a three-day-old baby, collapsing on the stairs, much to Chuckie's horror. In fact, it was the redhead's loud screams of seeing this, that made everybody stop eating lunch and run to him on the stairs to see what was the matter. Everybody screamed upon seeing the sight before them. There was Tommy, barely the size of a baby doll, roughly two pounds, struggling inside his clothes he was previously wearing as a three-year-old, gasping for air. Sofia grabbed him out of Chuckie's hands, as she got him out of the oversized blue shirt, as the shorts and Reptar underwear he had been previously wearing were now on the stairs, to find a tiny bald baby of barely two pounds, in her arms, his face quickly turning blue, as he was struggling to breethe.

"Oh my! What happened?" Sabrina asked in horror.

"Sabrina, I believe Tommy here has turned into a newborn baby, and judging by how he's struggling to breethe, I think I know who might have done this to him." Sofia said, looking worried and about ready to cry, as everybody followed her upstairs, back to where they were previously nursing him as a sick three-year-old, as Sofia found a bunch of blankets, and saw to keeping him warm.

"Please be okay, please, be okay." Sabrina cried, as Sofia handed the tiny Tommy to her.

"You sit here and watch over Tommy, I'm gonna go get help from Sedrik." Sofia said, rushing out of the room towards Sedrik's study, just as Madeline got an idea.

"And I'm gonna go get Nell. I bet she can help us." Madeline said, dashing out of the room.

"But Maddie, you know Nell went off to rest!" Sabrina called after her sister, but Madeline was already at her older sister's door, where she heard some strange noises of banging coming from inside the room.

"Nell? Is that you?" Madeline asked, but behind the door, she heard cries of a small child.

Surprised and confused, the five-year-old redhead reached up to the doorknob and opened it to find that the dark blue dress Nell was previously wearing was sprawled out on the floor, and hitting on furniture with a purple pen and attempting to write all over everything with it, as the cop of the pen was on the floor next to the yellow open notebook, was a little baby girl, who looked to be a-year-old, with an inch of red hair on her head, and was butt naked. The little girl stopped hitting on the dresser drawers that were covered in purple ink with the pen, as she dropped it to the floor and stared up at a slightly older redhead who she didn't recognize.

"Who are you? My name's Hellen." The baby said.

Madeline just gasp in shock. She had heard Bobby, Nell's boyfriend call her that before, but now this little girl was answering to that. Then it hit her. Both, her big sister and Tommy had been turned back into babies, and perhaps Nell wasn't as young as Tommy because she was older to being with, but Madeline couldn't help but notice that her sister was a baby, giving her somebody to play with.

"You're not Hellen, you're Nell, my big sister, and I'm Madeline." Madeline said.

"Sorry, I don't knows you, and my name's not Nell, it's Hellen, and this is my imaginary friend, Bing Bong." Hellen said, pointing to somebody invisible next to her.

Again, Madeline was not only shocked, but confused.

"Wait a minute, Bing Bong is Riley's imaginary friend." Madeline said, remembering the movie Inside Out.

"Riley? Who's Riley?" Baby hellen asked.

"She's that girl on TV who has people living inside her head." Madeline explained, being confused by the concept of the movie, not quite understanding that the people were in fact, Riley's emotions.

"People?" Hellen asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, I find it confusing too. Uh, I'll take you to Sabrina, she'll be able to explain it better." Madeline said.

"I don't gots no sisters, I'm a only child, and where are mommy and daddy?" Hellen asked, looking hesitant to go with Madeline.

"Uh, mommy and daddy are in Heaven. You have to go to some place with rocks covered in letters to see them, but it's too far for us to go to without a growed up, come on, please, let me help you." Madeline said.

"No! I want mommy and daddy!" Hellen wined, falling to the floor, looking like she was trying to hug Bing Bong.

"Bing Bong, please, don't leave me!" Hellen cried, looking like she was choking her imaginary friend to death, as Madeline finally ran back to the other room where Tommy continued to gasp for air in Sabrina's arms, and the other toddlers crowded around her and Tommy, worried and confused.

"Help! Help! Nell's a baby too! She's all nakie and she claims she's gots a invisible friend named Bing Bong." Madeline cried.

"Bing Bong, but isn't that Riley's imaginary friend?" Sabrina asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, from that movie about the people like emotions like Happiness and Sadness." Kimi added.

"Actually it's Joy, but yeah, that's what they're referring to here." Zack said.

"Okay, Chuckie, you take care of Tommy, I've gots to go with my sister to see what's going on here." Sabrina said, handing Tommy over to Chuckie, then grabbing Madeline's hand, who led her back to Nell's room, where Sabrina saw everything.

Chuckie closely examined Tommy, and noticed an extra flap of skin right before where he started peeing on him, much to the redheads disgust, as he had a flashback to the first time he ever saw him, a long time ago. In his flashback, he was in his daddy's arms in a place he didn't recognize, surrounded by several people he didn't recognize, while Tommy, roughly the same size he was in his arms now, rather than turning blue and struggling to breethe, had somebody applying some sort of clippers or something down on his bottom, making him cry, while the man performing this task, was saying a bunch of words the por one-year-old baby couldn't understand, as he saw his future best friend, crying in pain. He couldn't take it anymore, starting to cry too, as he turned around and buried his face in his daddy's chest, coming out of his flashback. Of course, what Chuckie was remembering was Tommy's circumstician, but he didn't know that, because he was too little to understand such a concept, all he knew was it was the first time he ever saw him, but having that scary flashback left him frozen, not wishing to drop Tommy or anything, becoming very worried.

"What are we gonna do you guys?" Kimi asked.

"Yeah, my brother's smaller than me, isn't he spose to be my big brother?" Dil asked, just as Sabrina and Madeline, dragging what appeared to be now a six-month-old Hellen, now wrapped in a purple blanket back into the room.

All of the toddlers gasp upon seeing her.

"Wow!" Phil and Lil cried.

"You weren't kidding. That was, Nell?" Zack asked.

"Yeah, and if we don't do something, we're gonna lose her." Madeline cried, tears trickling down her cheeks.

"Yeah and I'm gonna lose Tommy." Sabrina cried, tears trickling down her cheeks.

At that moment, all of the babies started to cry, until Phil remembered something.

"Hey, you guys, stop! I just membered something." Phil said.

"What Phillip?" Lil asked.

"Member that mommy's day when we were finding presents for our mommies and we all membered the firstest time we saw our mommies, and Tommy toldid us he first saw his mommy in a fish tank?" Phil said.

"Yeah, I sort of member that." Lil said.

"Don't tell me Tommy use to be a fish. This is only getting scarier by the minute." Chuckie said, his face white as a ghost right about now.

"Maybe Tommy can't breethe cuz he is turning back into a fish." Madeline said.

"But we don't gots a fish tank." Sabrina said.

"No, but we gots water. Come on, everybody, to the bathtub!" Madeline cried, as everybody followed her, realizing that Nell couldn't stop them this time, because she was just a little baby herself, who was barely crawling.

"Wait for me! Wait for me!" Hellen cried, crawling behind Dil who was bringing up the rear of the line, as everybody headed down to the royal bathroom, where Madeline was about to put the struggling newborn infant of Tommy into the bathtub, not totally understanding that he was born premature, and had returned to that state, but because he didn't have the incubator, he was struggling to breethe, but because everybody thought he was once a fish, because Tommy thought it was a fish tank, being confused because at three-days-old, what are you expected to think when you've hardly been alive for very long, they came close to drowning him.

Meanwhile, in Sedrik's workshop, Sofia told him everything, to which he responded in laughter.

"Hey! I see nothing funny about this." Sofia scolded.

"Well little lady, had you not missed your potions lesson to care for that sick child, maybe this wouldn't have happened." Sedrik said.

"Please! You've got to help me! Yes, you've got to help me create an antidote to cure Tommy before Peter finds out, and we all get in trouble!" Sofia cried.

"And why should I care about some king who's not part of this kingdom?" Sedrik asked.

"He's meeting with my father. Surely if Peter finds out, he'll tell my father, who will then tell you, and you, could get in trouble." Sofia said.

Sedrik gulped, realizing now what could become of him if the king found out.

"Okay okay, we'll make an antidote, but only if you help me." Sedrik said.

"Consider this a makeup lesson then, as I'd love to help." Sofia said with a smile, approaching the work table as they looked through some spell books and began.

Meanwhile, Sabrina was attempting to fill up the tub with water, as Madeline stood back, a bit too afraid to go near the bathtub, based upon a previous accident that made her a bit afraid of the tub, and with Nell a baby now, it was hard for her to feel safe, as she finally ran out of the bathroom, crying. Sofia overheard Madeline's cries from outside the door, where they were finally mixing up the potion, and went to see what was going on.

"Madeline, what's wrong?" Sofia asked.

"Nell's a baby too!" Madeline cried.

"What?" Sofia asked in surprise.

Before Madeline could utter another word, she grabbed Sofia's hand and drug her back towards the bathroom, where she pointed out the baby Nell on the floor, who looked even more confused than ever.

"Oh my! Well, Sedrik explained everything to me. Apparently, he put something in Tommy's soup that did this, as punishment for me missing my potions lesson." Sofia said.

"And now, Tommy's gonna turn into a fish." Phil said.

"Cuz he came from a fish tank, where he metted his mommy." Lil added.

"Okay, okay, relax! We need something tasty that Tommy and Nell can drink mixed in with the antidote to make them big again, any ideas?" Sofia asked.

"Tommy likes apple juice." Zack said.

"Thanks Zack, I'll go inform Sedrik, meanwhile, get everybody out of here and back to the playroom, as I'm not totally convinced that Tommy use to be a fish, as that fish tank comment does sound a bit, odd." Sofia said, looking confused as she ran back to Sedrik's workshop, and told him the news of what she just found out about Nell.

"How did she end up under the spell?" Sedrik asked.

"She took a bite of the soup, encouraging Tommy to eat, because he wasn't eating on his own." Sofia said, continuing to mix up what was turning into a pink liquid, that would be the antidote.

"So what do you want me to do?" Sedrik asked.

"Go find us some apple juice." Sofia commanded.

"Very well then." Sedrik said, leaving his workshop in search of some apple juice, but all the servants had on hand was sparkling apple cyder, which he returned with a bottle to the workshop.

"Well, afraid apple cyder will have to do." Sedrik said.

"Better than nothing." Sofia said, taking the bottle from his hand, pouring it into the caldron, and mixing it together with the antidote.

"Now come on, I'd better go feed this potion to young Hellen and Tommy, before it's too late." Sofia said, taking the mixed up potion and apple cyder to the playroom, where Tommy looked about ready to take his last breath.

"Good, you're back in time." Sabrina said, handing Sofia two empty baby bottles.

"Where did you get those?" Sofia asked.

"I had Phil and Lil finish the contents of these bottles from their diaper bag while you were gone. Now, quick! Fill it with the potion! I don't think Tommy is going to last much longer." Sabrina said, looking about ready to cry again.

"Please! Save my boyfriend!" Sabrina cried between sobs, as Tommy looked to be slowly dying, as Sofia filled up a baby bottle of potion, and got the nipple into his mouth.

"Come on Tommy, you can do this." Sofia said, trying to get some of the potion down his throat.

Apparently, the potion started to work no sooner than it entered the stomach, as Tommy started to age, now looking like a-year-old baby. Having enough of the potion though, he stopped drinking it, giggling and crawling over to a box of crayons, where he took one out, crawled over to the walls, and started drawing on the walls while humming Red River Valley.

Sabrina just stood there, admiring her boyfriend, amazed by his singing and his drawing, but knew they'd get in trouble if her sister or their mommy and daddy saw this, but couldn't bring herself to stop him, as he drew a masterpiece on the wall, sast back on the floor and smiled at it.

"Beautiful!" Tommy said in a tiny voice.

"Time to drink more potion." Sabrina said, getting a bit more potion down his throat, but only enough to age him up to age two, where he now had a head of purple hair, but had some diarrhea on the floor, looking embarrassed.

"Uh oh, we're in trouble now." Phil said.

"Nuh uh, Sabrina's in trouble." Lil argued.

"Nuh uh, we are." Phil argued.

"You guys, stop quarreling!" Tommy screamed.

Then, he turned, and totally confused, he looked at Madeline, and said the following.

"Sorry you had to see that Rosie, I'm still, getting potty trained." Tommy said.

"I'm not Rosie, I'm Madeline." Madeline said.

"Huh?" Tommy said, raising an eyebrow.

It then hit everybody in the room right then, that along with decreasing in age, their memory also decreased to that age mind set as well, though nobody in that room could recall Tommy ever drawing on the walls and singing like he did, so they were all at a loss at that event a few minutes prior, when in actuality, it did happen after at least Chuckie, Phil and Lil had met him, just, not on a day when they were present, but they did all recall the day he had diarrhea when Rosie was visiting the previous year when he was still two, so they knew he wasn't quite back up to his regular three-year-old self yet, but this also gave Madeline a crazy idea.

"Hey! If Tommy don't member who we are, I think I know what type of fish he was before he turndid into a baby. He was a Dory. You know, a blue fish with yellow fins." Madeline said.

Sabrina just laughed.

"You're so silly Madeline, there's no such fish as a Dory." Sabrina said.

"Yes there is, and they suffer from short-term memory loss, and can only remember having a mommy and a daddy, that's why Tommy don't member us, cuz he use to be a Dory, and all he members from life in the fish tank is having a mommy, just like Dory in the movie when she goes to look for her family and follows those sea shells there. Maybe Tommy's fishy mommy putted sea shells in the ocean too, and he was gonna turn into a fish so he could go back into the tank and then out into the ocean with Hank and that whale's help." Madeline said.

"You are so silly Madeline, there's no such fish as a Dory fish, that's just her name. Dory is actually a blue tang, just like Nemo's a clown fish." Sabrina explained.

"Oooh, don't mention clowns, clowns are scary." Chuckie said hesitantly.

"So you're ascared of Nemo cuz he's a clown?" Madeline asked.

Chuckie slowly nodded his head, as Sabrina helped Tommy drink the last of the potion. No sooner had he finished the last drop, when he started to look pail and was shivering. They noticed he didn't have any clothes on, at which time, Phil and Lil started cleaning up his bottom with baby wipes, and Sofia ran off and found his clothes, which were stashed away in the bedroom where he had been previously sleeping, brought them back, and helped him get dressed.

Of course, he wasn't feeling too good, as his nose started running again, but everybody was happy that they got him returned to his normal self, before Peter ever found out, or worse, before he possibly disappeared forever, or in Madeline's mind, turned into a Dory fish.

"Well, he's sick with his cold, but he's back to the way he was before he ate that bowl of soup and gotted affected by that potion, now, to fix Nell." Sabrina said, running over to her older sister, who too, now looked to only be a tiny baby, only because she wasn't born premature like Tommy, she wasn't struggling to breethe.

"Come on Hellen, drink up." Sabrina said, placing the bottle of apple cyder and potion into her mouth, as she got her to drink it.

Of course, they had her drink it quickly, since she had a lot more growing up to do, which thankfully, it happened quickly, as they saw her morph into a little girl, then soon, a girl with a scar on one cheek as a result of a bird attacking her, than into the girl who took care of them after their mother died, and then, she was just about back to her normal self, when she grabbed the bottle out of her mouth, tossing it on the ground, noticing she wasn't wearing any clothes, as blood from her period started to ooze out on to the carpet. Feeling embarrassed, she got up, ran out of the playroom, and off to her private bathroom, where she cleaned herself up, put on some fresh clothes, and returned to the playroom, where Madeline held out the bottle with one tiny drop of potion left in it.

"You've gots one drop left, aren't you gonna drink it Nell?" Madeline asked, holding up the bottle to her sister.

"No, I don't care for sparkling apple cyder, and I've had enough. Now, get out of my way! It's my time of the month, and I just, wanna be left alone! Oh wait, sorry, I can't, we're spending the week at Tommy and Dil's while I take care of some duty I have to perform as a princess, despite my previous state as a villager, so better go get things ready. Not sure who put my notebook on the floor, opened the pen, and drew all over my dresser, but I'm pretty sure one of you had something to do with it, so come on girls, let's go get the mess cleaned up.

"Uh, you did it Nell." Madeline said.

"Now why would I do something like that?" Nell asked.

It then hit Madeline that her older sister didn't have any memories of being under the spell, so reluctantly, the five-year-old redhead went and helped her sister clean up, just as Peter and Rolland came upstairs to see what was going on, and Sofia took the empty or nearly empty baby bottles to Sedrik to tell him that the antidote worked. Noticing that there was a drop of potion left in one of the bottles though, Sofia noticed that this could bring up a course of concern, so discussed it with Sedrik, while Peter went to check on the young toddlers, and noticed that Tommy didn't look so good when he got up to the playroom.

"You sure you're feeling all right Tommy?" Peter asked, feeling his forehead.

Tommy shook his head no, hoping Sabrina didn't see it. Luckily, she was still admiring his art work on the wall from earlier.

"What are you looking at Sabrina?" Peter asked, glancing over in her direction.

"Tommy's work of art!" Sabrina cried, not wanting to clean off the wall.

"Uh, I don't remember drawing that." Tommy said.

" _Must be the fever talking._ " Peter thought to himself, having no idea what had gone on that afternoon while he was busy doing stuff with Rolland, while Sabrina had to reluctantly clean off the wall, before her mommy found out and she got in trouble.

"We don't draw on our walls, but since Sabrina is cleaning it up, not wishing to get punished in front of her little friends, I'll let it slide this time, just as long as it doesn't happen again." Rolland said.

"Oh daddy, I hope it does! Tommy draws and sings beautifully!" Sabrina cried, blushing a smile in Tommy's direction, just as Peter's iPhone rang in her dress pocket.

Startled by its ringing, she pulled it out and answered it, noticing Rosie was there, not exactly looking angry, but rather, looking sorry.

"Oh, it's you." Sabrina snapped.

"Listen, Sabrina, I had a long talk with my sister today, and she helped me realize that maybe we can both be Tommy's girlfriends. I mean, I never thought to consider what you can do that I can't always do." Rosie said.

"No kidding, I saved his life." Sabrina said.

"Huh?" Rosie asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sabrina went on to explain to Rosie all that had happened that day, and everything she had witnessed. Everything from eating the potioned chicken noodle soup, to turning back into a tiny baby, to nearly dying, to her twin sister thinking he'd turn into a fish that was just like Dory, to seeing Tommy draw her a picture on the walls and singing, to aging up to age two and mistaking Madeline for Rosie, feeling embarrassed for having an accident on the floor in front of her, and finally, returning to his three-year-old, unfortunate, sick self, but at least, he returned to his state he was in before being cursed, so all's well that ends well.

"Wow! Don't think Tommy's toldid me about the time he drew on the walls, but I'll wait to ask him about that story on a day when he's feeling better. Thanks for saving his life, and, I'm sorry for getting so jealous earlier." Rosie said.

"I'm sorry I got mad too. Thanks to seeing Tommy's past, I've now seen proof that he did meet you before me, so I don't blame you for getting mad." Sabrina said.

"It's okay. Tell you what, why don't we all be friends. I mean, if that's okay with you and Tommy." Rosie said.

"It's okay with me." Sabrina said.

And while Tommy didn't look like he felt much up to talking, other than what appeared to be a runny nose and droopy eyes, he had a smile on his face, which was enough to tell the two girls that he approved of them being friends.

"Well I'm gonna get to spend a week at Tommy's house while my big sister babysits all of us while his mommy and daddy are away! Tell you what, I'll take care of him while he's sick, and if you should call Peter's phone nextest weekend before I go home, assuming I haven't gone home by then, I'll tell you how the week went." Sabrina said.

"Sounds good. Well, I'd better be going, but you feel better Tommy, and we'll talk later." Rosie said.

Tommy waved goodbye as Rosie ended the Facetime call, and everybody saw to getting ready to leave the castle, but not without giving Rolland and Sofia a hug goodbye, and in Sabrina's case, a big thank you, for helping Sedrik save her boyfriend's life.

"You're welcome Sabrina." Sofia said, returning the hug, as Nell came downstairs with suitcases for her and her two younger sisters, as Peter saw to getting everybody loaded into his limo, as it was high time to be heading back to the Pickles residence.

After all, the sun was starting to go down, Tommy was running a fever, and the rest of the kid's parents and aunt would most likely be by soon to pick them up. So Rolland and Sofia bid them all farewell, just as James, Amber, and Queen Miranda returned from their outing, however, Sofia couldn't help but wonder if not finishing the potion would have any effects on Nell. So she ran back to Sedrik's workshop, where he was looking through the spell book where they got the cure for the antidote.

"So, did you find anything?" Sofia asked.

Meanwhile, Nell, Sabrina, Madeline, Peter, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Zack, and Dil were all piled into the limo and well on their way to Tommy's house in California, when Nell overheard something she had never heard before.

"So kids, did you have fun today?" Peter asked.

"Yeah! Except, it was kind of strange seeing my big brother a baby-baby again, but glad he turndid okay in the end." Dil said.

"Come again? Your brother? A baby-baby? Boy you've got quite an imagination there Dil." Peter said.

However, Nell couldn't believe that she understood every word Dil was saying to Peter, nor could she believe that like her, Peter also had the power to talk to babies under the age of three, as Dil was one of them, seeing that in the times she had helped watch him before that day, she could never understand what he was saying, but she couldn't figure out why this happened. No matter, maybe it was something that came of age, especially since she was taking on the challenge of being more or less, a nanny for a week to these toddlers, or at least, two of them along with her younger sisters, she'd just, either let it go, or consider this power to be a gift that would help her with her job over the next week, and would perhaps, ask Peter about how he obtained his powers to understand infants and toddlers, at sometime during her villager's internship. For now though, she was feeling exhausted, and noticing that all of the other toddlers had fallen asleep around her, including her two younger sisters, she, too, decided to take a snooze.

Back at Sedrik's workshop though, he now came forward with the news about the potion that he had found out.

"Well Sofia, because Hellen didn't drink the last drop of the potion, just like you have the power to talk to animals and babies, thanks to your beautiful green glowing amulet, which, I still wish you hadn't promised your father you'd never take that thing off, but just the same, according to this book, looks like Nell will now have the power to understand infants and toddlers who are between the ages of birth and three-years-old, from now, until she bares her first child, in other words, becomes pregnant for the first time post receiving these powers, at which time, the gift will disappear." Sedrik read aloud from the book.

"Oh wow! Shall we tell her?" Sofia asked.

Sedrik closed the book and glared at Sofia.

"No, let her discover it for herself." Sedrik said with a wicked smile, as Sofia overheard her mother in the distance, calling her down for dinner, deciding to run off and join her family, but with the crazy day she had, uncertain if the rest of her family would believe a word of it, she decided it would be best, to keep this day, a secret.

And that's the story, of how Nell obtained her powers to understand infants and toddlers. And so, how will her week of babysitting twenty-four seven go? That my friends, is a story, the sequel to this story I might add, for another day.

Author's Note: The idea to have Nell retain the power to understand infants and toddlers post not drinking the last drop of the potion, was inspired by how in Hercules, he was a mortal with super God like strength, thanks to not finishing the potion given to him by Haties, Pain and Panic. He didn't drink the last drop, which would have made him a total mortal, while in this case, because Nell drank a potion to stop her from being a baby, not finishing it caused her to keep some qualities that babies eventually grow out of, mainly, the ability to understand baby talk once they reach a certain age. Though we never quite figured out what age they stop understanding babies and toddlers where Rugrats is concerned, all I know is for sure, this ability is gone come their ninth birthday, since we never saw any sort of odd communications between such infants as Susie's niece or Kimi's half baby sister Kiki on All Grown Up with the older kids. I would figure sometime in elementary school, this power is lost, but they probably didn't notice, since everybody more or less, grew up together, always being able to understand one another with how close in age they were, as three to five-year-olds can still understand babies and toddlers, so they could still understand Dil, even though he was the last one to leave babyhood. Anyway, hope I'm making sense there. Also, I do hope everybody liked my references to Inside Out and Finding Dory, as well as Tommy briefly reliving the events of the season 1 Rugrats episode, Mama Trauma while attempting to age back up to his normal self, totally amazing Sabrina with his singing and artwork. Good thing she wasn't around during the events of the original episode, she might have not understood why his mommy screamed and took him to a doctor like that, and had Madeline learned of the whole story of what took place originally, she might be afraid to ever mess up again, fearing Nell might do the same. Luckily though, it never came to that, and, not sure if, or when, I'll be releasing the sequel, but I do hope everybody enjoyed this story, and be looking for more stories and updates to ongoing stories, coming very soon!


End file.
